The Marauders: 1st Years
by FandomeWishes
Summary: Ok, so ever since i finished the Harry Potter series, I have been searching forever for a complete series on Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prong's time at Hogwarts but failed to find anything complete. So, I decided to put anyone else in my situation, out of their misery. Your Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The Marauder's Years (1)

 **Before I start, I would like to give a fair warning this is my first story. I also (sadly) do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in this writing or the original story of Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

September 1, 1971.

James Potter, a young wizard with only 11 years of age, messy black hair that never laid flat, and hazel eyes, sprung from his bed this early morning. Unable to keep his excitement bound, he eagerly ran down the halls to get his parents. The reason James could not keep himself in line, was because today, was no ordinary day. Today, was his first day at Hogwarts, the greatest wizarding school in his opinion, just like many other's.

As James got ready to leave, his parents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, wore proud smiles on their faces, as their only son bounced with more joy than ever. The only time they remembered seeing him nearly as happy was when his acceptance to Hogwarts letter had finally arrived.

During the journey to Kings Cross station, James retraced his memory of everything he felt he needed to prepare for. Common spells, first year classes, the four houses, and many possible pranks.

Kings Cross station was like any other he had seen. Busy platforms full of Muggles, platform security hustling people along. As he observed, the guards sometimes made a confused face that soon turned to a frustrated one as all the new Muggle-Borns asked about platform 9 ¾.

Just as James and his parents were about to cross the border into platform 9 ¾, a young girl the same age as James, with long red hair, and piercing emerald eyes. Asked shyly, "Umm… excuse me." James' parents turned around to face her with an understanding, yet curious face. "Umm… do you know how to get onto platform 9 ¾?"

Fleamont Potter's eyes grew large for just a second before replying. "Oh, dear. Yes, of course. Just stick with us for a minute, we can show you. It's James' first day too."

At this remark, the young girl, who had said her name was Lilly, immediately seemed relieved and rushed eagerly to get her parents.

As soon as the Potters and Lilly reach the platform, both James and Lilly's eyes were flooded with amazement and wonder as they were greeted with a beautiful scarlet steam engine, and many bustling witches and wizards of all ages. Soon after, Lilly recognized someone in the crowd and ran off to go and meet them. James looked over and saw her talking with another boy his age, but with greasy, long black hair.

James climbed aboard the steam engine, and found a compartment with only two other boys inside. One shabby looking young wizard with messy light brown hair and scars on his face was sleeping by the window. The other young wizard was swinging his feet impatiently with his hands anxiously together in his lap, and an eager expression, and shoulder length curly hair, looked at James and nodded his head as to say he could sit.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter marking the beginning of my first fan-fiction. Sorry it was short, I'm juggling between spring-cleaning and many exams in almost all my classes. I will try to carve out more time to write as I really did enjoy writing this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. I would love to, but I don't. Soo…. Yeah…**

Chapter 2

On the Hogwarts express

As James settled into the compartment, he looked over to the boy sitting across from him. Then, looked over to the other boy sleeping next to him.

"He was sleeping when I got here." He replied to the silent question. "I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black."

"James. James Potter." James replied curtly.

As James and Sirius were talking, getting to know a bit more about each other, they heard a knock on thee compartment door, and in came a young wizard with greasy black hair, and a young witch with silky red hair and emerald eyes.

"Lilly! Have you settled in alright?" James asked as he recognized the muggleborn girl.

"Yes, I have. Thankyou." She replied. "Is this compartment full?

"Not at all, its just us." Sirius responded almost instantly. And with that, Lilly and the boy sat down.

Sirius and James found out the young wizard's name was Severus. And after that, James and Sirius began discussing Hogwarts and the conversation ended up talking about pranks to do as soon as possible. However, this conversation halted abruptly as they both overheard Severus exclaim his desire to join the Slytherin House.

"Who would want to be in Slytherin?" James asked partly disgusted.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." Sirius asked disgusted and ashamed at the same time.

"Blimey! And I thought you were alright!"

"Mabey I'll be the first to break the tradition!" Hope filled Sirius's voice

"Well, where do you hope to end up?" Severus retaliated.

James raised an invisible sword as he exclaimed, "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart!" And in this moment, Severus scoffed. "Is there a problem?"

"No. But if you'd rather be brawny, than brainy, go ahead." Severus smirked

"Well, what are you planning on doing as your neither?" Sirius defended. And him and James laughed until their sides hurt as Lilly stormed out with Severus at her heels.

James and Sirius chatted all the way to Hogwarts before changing into their robes last minute. When they stepped off the train, they were greeted by many bustling witches and wizards.

"FIRS' YEARS COME WITH ME! FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS FOWLLOW ME!" A loud booming voice said. And with that, they followed the voice before coming to a halt as they realized a large figure was beaming over them asking all the first years to join him. As this giant led them to a lake filled with boats, he told them a bit about Hogwarts. All which James and Sirius already knew. They climbed into the boat, holding four each. James and Sirius were accompanied by the sleeping boy from the train, still looking groggy, and another short wizard with a mousy resemblance.

On the way to the giant castle towering in front of them, the four wizards talked with each other. The mousy boy's name was Peter Pettigrew, and the sleeping wizard from the train's name was Remus Lupin.

After all the first years reached the castle, they all walked into a room James could only recognize as the great dining hall. Four long tables stretched across the great room, and a sea of pointed black hats and robes of assorted colors stared at them walking down towards the front where a stool stood with an old hat sitting on top.

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to let you know that I will be uploading at** **LEAST** **once a week. I also wanted your opinion if I should do shorter chapters (Allowing me to post much more often) Or longer chapters (Causing less posting time) Anyway, let me know, if you don't, I will continue with posting random length chapters at random times. Anyway, 'till next time my fellow fandom peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Thank You for all of those who have been patiently waiting, I'm sorry this took soooo looong to get up. My computer and I have been arguing over Word Documents. We finally came to a consensus and are just using Google Docs, cause 1: Its Free. And 2: My computer quit pouting over which documents to use for this story. But anyway, THANK YOU for all those who followed, and reviewed. I wasn't expecting to get this much response this quickly. And just an update, I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much i'd like to. With that all said, please enjoy this chapter. And if you have any Ideas for what the Marauders should do in their first year, because I'm drawing a blank, and it would be very helpful to hear some outside thoughts.**

 **Update: This would have come out sooner, but I guess my computer still hates me and this story and decided to hibernate through the weird weather we always get when transitioning seasons. We get some summer for a little bit, then some December breeze, then its just HOT, then extremely stormy. (It's been raining each day for 4 days straight, and storming for the past 2.) and finally transitions to the season meant to be. EVERY TIME. Its annoying for any Orchestra people (Me) because of the temp. Changes, our instruments just can't keep up and it's like, do I use a dampit, do I not cause I know in a few hours I won't need it, but I might need it now… Anyway, you dont come here to listen about my weird annual weather, you came to read the story, and honestly, I don't know if i would still be reading this if I were you…. So…. yeah. :D You get a mental, silent award if you read through all this. Congrats!**

James and Sirius pondered over what the sorting was actually like. They had heard many stories from defeating trolls, to taking a quick test. However, their main worry was which house they would get in to. Neither James nor Sirius wanted to be in Slytherin. Both had their reasons.

An older witch walked up to the old hat with a stern expression. James immediately recognized her a Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. She was holding a scroll in her hand, and once she reached the hat and stool, carefully unraveled it and started to read out names.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called just before Sirius nervously walked and stumbled towards the old hat.

Once Sirius carefully sat on the stool below the old hat, it was suddenly lowered to his head. And then the harsh whispers began.

"Another Black eh? Well suppose you know where you're going then."

"No. I don't want Slytherin. I can't get Slytherin. If you put me there, you'll finally stop being able to say you've always been right about your sorting decisions."

"So you want to be an outcast eh? Outcast it is. GRYFFINDOR." And with this statement, Sirius walked with a small skip in his step to the Gryffindor table trying not to unleash all his energy. He then spotted his cousin Bellatrix glaring at him with shock, anger, and awe. His only reply was a small grin, holding back as hard as he could to let the smile spread. He looked down at his robes as a Gryffindor path magically sewed itself on. He looked on towards the sorting to watch his friend and fellow students be sorted.

By the end of the feast, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and some others, had been sorted into Gryffindor, whilst Severus was placed in Slytherin. The five new Gryffindor first-years immediately hit it off, and headed into deep conversation about their new future as witches and wizards. However, this conversation between the five turned suddenly when Remus randomly rose out of his seat and strode towards the teacher's table.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called after him, but only received a cold reply of a simple hand gesture, signaling him to bug off. With a contorted face of bewilderment, he turned back to the group of new Gryffindor's and continued talking and eating with the thought of what Remus could possibly be doing floating in his mind.

As the feast ended, all the Houses went to their dorms,with the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl up front. The first-year's were given a brief explanation of the Gryffindor compound and how it works, and what the password was (The password was Gallant). As the new Gryffindors flooded the compound, the first-year's faces flooded with awe immediately, and their eyes were teeming with emotions of all sorts. James was the first to notice Remus on a sofa chair by the unlit fireplace, somehow still flooding the room with a lively aura. Just as James was about to say something Sirius rushed over to start his small interrogation.

"Why'd you leave us? I'm sorry if we're not cool enough for you or something!" Sirius begins, mocking a hurt expression. At this remark, James grins, Remus' mouth twitches to a small smile for just a moment, and Peter is confused about what Sirius just said.

"I just needed to talk to the headmaster about something unimportant. Nothing for you to worry about." Remus replies slightly cold, hearing the lie in his own voice. However, none of the others seemed to detect it.

"Anyway, why not explore around the compound a bit. You know, that way we won't get lost _completely_." James suggests. Then, whispering something on Sirius could hear. "And get an idea of possible prank locations." And with that, the four friends smiled as they walked around the large castle halls that now make up their beloved school.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note! I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for my Marauders series! I thought it would be easier to write and come up with a plot, but I am drawing a blank. I seriously have no idea at this point. I have sat down multiple times a week, and nothing comes to mind. I seriously just cant write anything!


End file.
